Rockstar
by Angela-Amazingly Special Girl
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy are home alone one night when they hear a voice. Not the voice, a voice. Who's voice is it? Will they answer the voice? What will happen if they do? Songfic! One-shot! Rated T for mild language and some flashy dress wearing!


**Rockstar**

**Just a random one-shot about our favorite 3 oldest members of the flock!**

****************************************************************************

I was sitting in my room when I heard the front door of mom (Dr. M)'s house open and then slam shut. _I wonder who that could be?_ I thought, then realized it was probably just Iggy.

It's been 5 years since our little Antarctica excursion, which brings me, Fang and Iggy to a grand total of 19 years old. Ella is 17, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 13, and Angel is 11. Right now, we're staying with Mom until something, inevitably, comes up.

Other than that, we were all pretty much the same. Except, well…taller.

Mom had taken the younger kids to dinner and Iggy decided to try to get into the latest 'It' club, which meant Fang and I were home alone. Yeah, alone. Get your minds out of the gutter. He's in his room, I'm in mine, and, although our rooms are right next to each other, we're not 'together' or anything like that so nothing's gonna happen. Get that? _No. Thing._

Well, we were home alone until the front door slammed, announcing that, yes, Iggy was home.

I wasn't gonna pay any attention to him until I realized I was hungry and went down to find food.

I had stayed home tonight to do some much-needed thinking and I still was as I ventured into the kitchen.

Iggy sighed, clearly frustrated, as I entered the room.

"_I'm through with standing in lines at clubs I'll never get in._" he growled angrily, but I was lost in my own thoughts.

"_Its like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win._" I muttered under my breath as I stared into the fridge, looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew that Fang was right behind me, looking over my shoulder. I heard him murmur, "_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be._"

I turned around, handed him a water bottle and walked out into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. Fang, of course, followed and sat next to me. Now, it was the three of us, just sitting in the living room, all of us lost in our own thoughts.

Suddenly, we heard the ghostly whisper of Angel's voice floating through the room. She said, "_Tell me what you want._" Why no one thought that was weird is beyond me. Then again nothing should surprise us at this point.

I heard Fang sigh, "_I wanna brand new house on an episode of Cribz._"

Iggy then added, "_And a bathroom I can play baseball in._"

"_And a king-sized tube big enough for ten plus me._" I chimed in.

Fang looked over at me, "Are you calling yourself fat?"

I just rolled my eyes at him.

That ghostly voice stole over the room again, "_So what'cha need?_"

"_I need a credit card that's got no limit._" I replied. Although, what I replied to, I have no clue.

"_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it._" Iggy added.

I rolled my eyes, "_Gonna join the mile-high club at thirty-seven thousand feet?_"

Fang smirked, "_Been there, done that._"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but Fang kept smirking at me and my eyes immediately narrowed into a glare. He just looked away and murmured, "_I wanna new tour bus full of old guitars._"

"_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard._" I joked, trying to change the subject.

Iggy snorted, "_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me._"

We shared a laugh, but the voice came back, saying, "_So how ya gonna get it?_"

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame._" Iggy said.

"_I'd even cut my hair and change my name._" I tacked on.

"'_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars and live in hill top houses drivin' fifteen cars._" Of course that was Fang. He was the one who really wanted a place to settle down.

"_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap._" At that, I wasted a glare on Iggy, but Fang smirked so I continued.

"_We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat._"

Fang snorted when I said that and replied, "Yeah, 'cuz we really need to eat _less_."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Iggy took over, his head rolling onto the back of the couch, "_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars and the VIP with the movie stars._"

Fang added, "_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there._"

I took the chance to strike a quick pose and said, "_Every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blonde hair._" Flipping my hair off my shoulder, I cast a smug look at Fang.

"_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar._" Fang grinned

Iggy laughed, and mimicked him, "_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar._"

Fang decided to say something stupid like me and said, "_I wanna be great like Elvis, without the tassels._"

I looked at him, "Oh, wow, Fang."

He shot back, "Maybe we should get you some tassels."

"_Hire eight bodyguards that love to beat up ass._" Iggy stuck in there, before I could do something to Fang.

I just settled for angrily muttering, "Yeah, beat _Fang's_ ass." To which he smirked, yet again. I ignored him and continued after Iggy.

"_Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free._"

Fang said, "I thought you just said we weren't gonna eat? You contradict yourself too much, Max." just as Iggy said, "_I'll have the quesadilla-a-a._"

I laughed, then added, "_I'm gonna dress my ass in the latest fashion._" I gave my ass a quick slap and saw Fang's eyes widen at me.

Iggy took it up from there, "_Get a front door key to the Playboy Mansion._"

Fang smirked and looked at me, "_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me._"

I gave him the most evil of all the evil death glares before sprinting up the stairs to my room. Quickly, I grabbed the slutty dress I had, (Angel, Ella, and Nudge had bought it for me because I "look _so_ pretty in it!") stripped off my clothes, and put it on. Then I went back to the top of the steps and asked, in my high-pitched, "I'm-a-slut" voice, "_Does this make me look fat?_"

Fang turned as soon as he heard me and his jaw dropped to the floor.

I can understand why, knowing what I'm wearing.

It's a sparkly, purple dress that goes down to my mid-thighs and the neckline is a plunging v-neck that is _very_ low. Needless to say, it shows a _lot_ of skin. Not to mention, of course, the four-inch heels I was wearing.

Fang jumped over the back of the couch and started up the stairs toward me.

The voice interrupted his pursuit, though. It repeated, "_So how ya gonna do it?_"

I struck another pose, "_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame._"

"_I'd even cut my hair and change my name._" Iggy called.

Fang was half way up the stairs and he murmured, "_'Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars._"

I beckoned him forward, saying "_And live in hill top houses, drivin' fifteen cars._"

Iggy said, "_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap._"

"_We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat._" I murmured, putting my hands on my already small waist.

"_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars._" Fang was seventy five percent of the way up, now. When he said that, though, it sounded almost like he was trying to convince me of something, so I whispered back, "_And the VIP with the movie stars._" Almost as if confirming what he was saying.

"_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there._" Iggy spoke up. We were basically ignoring him by now, and I think he knew it.

Fang was almost seductive as he said, "_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair._" He had made it up to me now and gently stroked my hair before putting his hands on my hips, gripping them tightly.

"_And we'll hide out in the private rooms._" I continued huskily. Suddenly, I wanted Fang like I'd never wanted him before.

"_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who._" Iggy's voice floated up to us.

"_They'll get you in a deal, with that evil smile._" Fang's voice was even huskier than mine and I noticed his face getting closer. I _really_ wanted him to kiss me, but I needed to tease him and test him a little.

I smirked, "_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial._"

"_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar._" He whispered.

"_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar._" I whispered back, my lips were now mere centimeters from his.

"_I'm gonna sing those songs that'll bedden the senses._" His voice was even lower.

"_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser._" Iggy murmured to himself.

"_Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs._" I mocked Fang.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile, but he played along, "_Lip-synch 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong._" His lips brushed lightly against mine as he said that.

"'_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars._" My lips grazed his too.

"_And live in hill top houses, drivin' fifteen cars._" He was luring me in, little by little.

"_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap._" Iggy said. "_We'll all stay skinny 'cuz we just won't eat._"

"_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars._" Fang whispered, I could tell he wanted me to want what he did.

"_And the VIP with the movie stars._" I was trying to show him that I did.

"_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there._" Iggy continued.

"_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair._" Fang teased.

"_And we'll hide out in the private rooms._" I replied seductively, putting my hands on his waist, and pulling him closer to me.

"_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who._" Iggy said.

"_They'll get you in a deal, with that evil smile._" Fang breathed, his lips grazing my ear. I shivered.

"_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial._" Iggy's voice came, one last time.

"_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar._" I whispered, my lips so close to his, I could practically feel the sparks of attraction between us.

"_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar._" He whispered back.

Suddenly, there was no more space between our lips. His mouth was crushed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back as hard as I possibly could.

I finally realized something, in that one moment.

I loved Fang.

I always had, and I always would.

I pulled back quickly, to breathe. Taking advantage of the second I had before I knew he would kiss me again, I whispered those three words I'd never known I felt until now.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you, too." He replied.

Before I could even begin to form a coherent thought, his lips were back on mine.

However, we only could kiss for a second before the front door swung open and Angel yelled out, "We're ho-ome! Anything _interesting_ happen?" From the tone of her voice, I immediately knew that she'd had something to do with all of this.

Fang and I pulled back, exchanged a quick grin, and then listened to the conversation downstairs.

"Where are Max and Fang?" Angel asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Upstairs, making out." Iggy sighed.

"WHAT?!" five voices yelled.

Fang just looked at me and whispered, "You better go change before someone sees you and we get in a crap-load of trouble."

I grinned, "You're probably right, _Rockstar._"

****************************************************************************

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Flames welcome, as long as they're not too mean. Meanness isn't appreciated by anyone, least of all me.**

**~Angela :)**


End file.
